


iteration

by justjoy



Series: stories of baker street: fills from the sherlock bbc kink meme [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, obscure references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock Holmes has been many people.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	iteration

**Author's Note:**

> A rather odd - and probably disjointed - little ficlet that was quite probably inspired by something on the LiveJournal meme, but for the life of me I can't figure out which one it was.

Sherlock Holmes has been many people.

Or, more accurately, the man now known to the world as Sherlock Holmes has lived many lives, almost too many to count: as Sherlock Holmes, obviously, but also as a retired Belgian police officer; the resident genius of an FBI behavioural analysis unit; and even once, a high school student. Many things change between each time - save one.

He has always been a detective.

On exactly two occasions has he played fast and loose with the laws of the Universe and his apparent place in it: once, as a notorious jewel thief that curbed crimes almost at the same rate he committed them, and once more as a mystery novelist who acted as an occasional police consultant.

The universe, however, seems to favour Sherlock Holmes. He has found himself as the consulting detective any number of times - incarnations? repetitions? - until it seems that every possible combination must have been played out, one way or another.

And in every last one of them, he has had a companion. It is not always so - in rather many of his lives he has worked in a team, or been on the periphery of one; in yet more, he works alone, a solitary force devastating the vast web of crime.

But every single time he has become Holmes, a Watson is sure to follow, far too frequently for it to be mere coincidence - even that one time when he had turned out to be... well, a woman.

The universe, as it would seem, is overwhelmingly partial to the existence of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson, as Mycroft would have put it.

But this was, indeed, the first time Sherlock had ever been... well, just _Sherlock_.

And the very first time he had seen this Watson - John, this John, _his_  John - he had felt a inordinate sense of relief. It had taken so long, Sherlock had even begun to wonder if Molly was - but no, that just didn't make sense, and not just because of her last name.

He should really thank Stamford. One of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to recognise any strangely specific references - it's probably not a coincidence. My fandoms tend to sneak up on me when I least expect it. Or maybe I planned it all along. Who knows?
> 
> (In some order of appearance: Conan Doyle's Holmes, Poirot, Reid, Shinichi, Kid, Castle. Or Heiji, Lupin, Yuusaku for the last three. I'm not picky. Kudos if you actually know all the aforementioned characters - I've been repeatedly informed that I have a rather eclectic/mystery-obsessed/just plain bizarre taste.)
> 
> And yes, that is indeed a small reference to _Elementary_ up there. I just couldn't resist. No offence intended to any fans of the show - I personally haven't watched it yet, though I must admit Lucy Liu does seem to make a pretty interesting Watson from what little I've seen.


End file.
